1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to random/pseudo-random number generators and particularly to electronic dice simulators to provide displays of numbers in specified ranges.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art electronic dice simulators include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,818 granted Apr. 11, 1989 to Simkus et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,189 granted Feb. 14, 1984 to Wiencek et al.
Simkus et al provides a micro-computer driven random data selection system wherein a processor is arranged to read a matrix of switches to determine a range of numbers and to establish a software controlled sequencing routine corresponding to that range. The interrupt terminal of the micro-computer is used to sense the activation of the system and cause the number selection. The software of the Simkus device presents the internal counters to the requisite range in response to the status of the switch matrix and displays that range in one of the two LED displays. Following sensing of the range, the computer starts the sequencing or counting and continuously sequences until deactivated. When the "roll" switch is operated, the computer samples and displays the last number in the sequence. Data for controlling the displays and loading the counter is stored in memory locations and the address for this data is developed from an index generated from the switch matrix inputs.
Wiencek et al provide a circuit in a device for electronically determining a simulated roll of a six-sided die (or two-sided dice). The circuit consists of a multi-position switch and related circuitry which allows the device to also simulate a roll of a die other than six-sided, namely four-sided, eight-sided, twelve-sided, twenty-sided or one hundred-sided.
The above mentioned prior art devices have the drawback of allowing only one or two dice to be thrown at one time. Moreover, prior art dice simulators have generally not provided one or more random or pseudo-random numbers from an unlisted range. Nor have they allowed for operators to weight the probability of "rolling" either a high number or a low number.